


crazy when we love

by mochilix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Development, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilix/pseuds/mochilix
Summary: Felix liked Changbin, and Changbin liked him too. They just needed to acknowledge it.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	crazy when we love

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe I’ll probably write more chapters, but I’m running out of ideas.

It started with careless touches. Back in 2017, since Felix’s elimination, and again given a second chance, they kind of got closer after that. Changbin touched him just like any other guy in the room, sometimes wrapping his arms around his shoulder, then touching his thighs while laughing, it was nothing new or out of the blue.

But Felix started noticing when they lingered more than the unspoken normal time. Changbin became handsy when Felix let him touch without giving much protest. He touched his thighs and it stayed there, and Felix knew it might not be what Changbin should be doing but he didn’t mind. As long as it’s Changbin. Changbin’s fingers lingered over his during the vlives. Felix played right back in his skinship by rubbing alongside his fingers. 

And in 2017, others kinda noticed how close they were. But it happened in every group didn’t it? Either boy or a girl group, they had members who were close to each other more than the others and the fans kinda found it endearing. As long as they were comfortable, they didn’t mind putting up a cute little ‘ _bromance act_ ’ on stage.

But it wasn’t just the stage and the livestreams. Changbin touched him even when there was no camera following their every movement. Changbin touched him when Felix went to sleep and Felix liked hugging. Felix was not someone to deny Changbin his daily dose of hugs so he allowed him, to hug him to sleep. Felix wouldn’t admit, but Changbin hyung had that comforting aura and that cologne he used, or maybe not the cologne it was just Changbin’s own body odour, but it put him to sleep. Felix liked it. Maybe a little too much. 

Once they had this stupid “i love you” game at After School Club. Maybe it didn’t mean anything to Changbin but Felix came across a lot of things after that show. He noticed how saying _I love you_ was much harder to him compared to how Changbin just threw it casually. It was weird. During dance breaks, Changbin would carelessly run his fingers along his sides or run them over his neck and obviously he didn’t know they were Felix’s weak spots. But Felix felt every touch too much, and also the tingles they left when Changbin pulled away. It was all too weird for him. 

* * *

  
  


Chan was always the first one to notice if Felix started acting out. This time was no different. Chan would give him scrutinising glances, trying to understand whatever was going through that small head but Felix became good at masking his facial expressions. So Chan did what he should’ve. He confronted Felix. 

“You’re staring at him.” 

It was one of the ten minutes dance breaks again. Felix looked at Chan and followed his line of sight. _Oh_ . “Oh of course I am,” Felix said in a sickly sweet voice with the most Australian accent he could muster. “ _No_???” 

Obviously Chan saw that coming. “I saw him staring right back at ya,” Chan was good at deceiving and though it kinda triggered his good man ethics to deceive a sweet baby like Felix, he still did. Felix did turn his head and towards Changbin, and Changbin, not quite getting the situation, stared right back. Felix blushed, like ears turning red kind of blush. Chan gaped at him. 

“So much for not staring?” Chan draped an arm over the smaller’s shoulder. Felix groaned. “You like him?”

“No??” Felix looked appalled, and Chan was taken aback. Had he been reading it wrong the whole time? “He’s just a hot hyung, and there’s no harm staring at a hot hyung.” 

Chan almost burst in his pants. “ _Hot_ ? You think _Changbin’s_ hot?” 

Felix gave him the look. Then turned back again towards the muscular guy on the other side of the room, eyeing him from head to toe. 

“Where is my Lee Felix?” Chan snapped a finger in front of him. “You’re like so shameless, you just checked him out, Felix never does that.” 

“I was having a moment.” Felix got up, brushing off the elder. “Thanks to you, it’s over now.” He glared at him and trotted back on the floor. 

Chan had enough information. He had one task and he passed.

* * *

Hyunjin scrolled through the Instagram feed, not finding anything useful to do. He finished early and took a break to rest. Dancing was taking a toll on him, and late night practices weren’t really going well for him. He almost fell from the bed when Chan burst through the door, banging it close behind him. Chan walked towards him like a molester and got on the bed coming closer. 

“Get off you creep,” Hyunjin kicked him, but Chan was stronger. He caught his legs and held them in place facing him. “Help! Chan’s trying to molest me he—”

Chan used his two hands to hold Hyunjin’s hands and was currently straddling him to keep him in one place, and he had only one option. 

He kissed him. 

Hyunjin’s eyes went wide. Chan’s lips were over his for a nanosecond and then pulled back in a flash. Hyunjin had stopped yelling, and was gaping at him like he had seen a cockroach over his bare thigh. 

“Geez, you finally shut up. I just saw something.” Chan heaved a sigh of relief. Hyunjin was still not over his shock and touched his lips in a daze. 

“You just kissed me.” Hyunjin stated.

“No I didn’t _kiss_ you. You didn’t kiss back so technically it’s putting my lips over yours to shut you up. _Very distinct_ ,” 

“Fuck off. I hate your Australian ass.” Hyunjin cried out, taking the nearest pillow and hugging it over his chest. “Are you like _I see a guy screaming I kiss to shut up_? Oh my god you’re so weird I swear Chan no one does that do you und—”

Chan sighed. “I’m going to kiss–no, put my lips on you if you don’t shut up.” Obviously Hyunjin shut up. 

“I just saw Changbin and Felix—”

“And you kissed me for that? Oh my go–”

“I would kick your dramatical ass for real this time,” Chan glared at him. Hyunjin put his hands up in defense. 

“So okay, Changbin and Felix went back together,” Chan started. 

“They’re roommates Chan, of course it’s normal it’s not like they’re leaving for a love hotel.” Hyunjin wondered for a while. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if they actually went to one you know,” 

Chan was overwhelmed. “I raised you so well my child,” He cried, Hyunjin scampered back creeped out. “But they’re kinda too close these days.” Chan stated in the end. 

“Let them be hyung,” Hyunjin muttered, picking up his phone from the side. “They’ll sort it out. Whatever they have.” 

“Mmn,” Chan nodded cutely, slumping beside him. 

* * *

Changbin flopped down on his bed like a corpse, too tired from practice. “Binnie is tired,” he groaned. 

Felix smiled at him. “Binnie won’t be, Lixie would be here in five minutes.” Felix went for a shower first, saying he couldn't stay still with a sweaty body. 

Changbin lied alone on the bed, letting the thousand thoughts clog his head. But one thing irked him. Maybe Felix didn’t notice but Felix was always like that–an oblivious idiot, but Chan touched him too much during the breaks. Should a guy be touching another guy like that? Like Chan was all over him today and it pissed him off, even more when Felix didn’t say a second word about it. Like it was normal for others to touch him. 

Changbin whined. He was weird. He shouldn’t be thinking of who should and shouldn’t be touching him, and in what way and god knew from where these weird scenarios were just popping in his head and he couldn’t stop them. 

Felix came out after a while, with a towel around his lower half and trotting towards the bed for the fresh set of clothes. Changbin stared, _again_ . And Felix did too, _again_. 

The scene unfolded like the million fanfictions Hyunjin read on the internet, with the male lead walking with a probably god-like body and water dripping down their chest, and the other protagonist stared like a creep and licked their lips and then they kissed. Hyunjin’s fanfictions at least worked out that way. Each one of them. 

Felix did come out with water dripping down his chest, disappearing under his towel, Changbin stared at Felix and he stared back, and Changbin even licked his lips for the bonus special effects, but Hyunjin’s fanfictions didn’t have a Woojin, and one that barged in without knocking. Changbin looked away and Felix followed, wiping away the water as if nothing was happening. 

“Hi hyung,” Felix stated. Woojin raised an eyebrow and turned at Changbin. Changbin shrugged. 

“Uuuh, I’d be back in a minute, uuuh need water.” And he took off just like that, as fast as he came. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Felix directed a concerned glance towards the empty doorway. Changbin shrugged again. “It’s his nature. It’d be weird if he’s not actually weird.” 

Felix laughed. Maybe he was just imagining it, but Changbin glanced at his lips for a second, but maybe not because the moment Felix blinked, Changbin had his eyes closed in an attempt to sleep. 

* * *

Jeongin suggested that they watch a horror movie when they woke up in the evening. Chan was still groggy and wanted to just go back to sleep, Hyunjin pulled him to the living room. They were scattered all over, with Changbin on one side of the couch and Felix just right beside him, Jeongin choosing to sit on the floor, followed by Jisung, Minho and Seungmin. Chan, Hyunjin and Woojin kinda huddled on the other side of the couch. 

Jeongin chose a movie with a disturbing poster and turned off the lights. 

“Uhhh can’t we just watch Frozen?” Felix tried, but a look from Minho shut him up. As the screen turned black, Felix scooted closer to Changbin and almost buried himself in him. It was normal. Whenever they watched something scary or did something borderline scary, Felix would always stick himself to Changbin and he wouldn’t budge until the scary part was over. Changbin didn’t mind it. On the contrary, he kinda enjoyed the small boy choosing him to hug when he’s scared. 

Felix squinted his eyes halfway through the movie—the female protagonist was making her way down some creepy stairs and no human in their right mind would actually go there without a torchlight. 

“It’s like she’s asking to be haunted,” Seungmin giggled, not at all dazed by the scene. 

Changbin felt a hand tugging at his shirt. Felix was crumpling his shirt in a tight knot and moved closer to him. “Is Lixie scared?” Changbin whispered, low enough so that only Felix could hear. Felix shrugged, and Changbin cutely pinched his cheeks. “Don’t be, Binnie binnie is here.” The smile Felix gave went straight to his heart and he couldn’t help but smile back just as wide. Changbin let the smaller’s head rest on his chest, and wrapped a hand around his torso. He felt Felix giggle, the vibrations rumbling against his chest. It was nice. Felix didn’t mind at all, watching a horror movie once in a while. 

* * *

“Pssst,” Chan glanced at Hyunjin. Hyunjin mouthed a silent “what?” and in response, Chan pulled him to their room situating him on the bed. 

“Did you see?” 

“Of course I saw,” Hyunjin looked confused. “Everyone saw.” 

“Right??? They were totally spooning.” Chan declared, all giddy. 

“Excuse me? It was a horror genre not a romantic one,” Hyunjin specified, looking weirdly at Chan. Chan returned it. “Huh? I’m talking about Changbin and Felix.” 

Hyunjin sighed. There it was again. These days, Chan was almost obsessed with the two, whenever Changbin touched Felix even just a small tap, he’d be like “ _ooooh look Hyunjin they touched_ ” or something like when Felix leaned against Changbin “ _they’re so cute Hyunjin take a picture_ ”. Honestly Hyunjin understood, yes they did look cute but that didn’t mean Chan would gush over them like a weird, creepy stalker, stalking their first crush. 

“What about it?” 

“What do you mean what about it?” Chan grinned. “They were hugging come on,” 

Hyunjin roller his eyes. “You didn’t even notice Jeongin almost sat on Seungmin.” 

“Is that you sulking?” Chan smirked, sticking closer to Hyunjin. 

“Is there a reason why I should?” 

“Uuuh because you like him more than me?” 

“Well sorry to break it to you Crispy, but I don’t like you at all.” Hyunjin kicked his sides and Chan rolled over to the side all hurt and sad. 

“You hurt my feelings,” Chan pouted, rubbing the place where Hyunjin kicked him. 

“It should have.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes again, and turned back to his phone.

* * *

Woojin didn’t really want to go back to his room. Either Changbin would be spooning Felix or they’d be gawking at each other or they’d be sickly sweet going full on cute mode of Binnie binnie and Bbjik bbjik. Woojin shivered. He had enough of that. 

Felix was leaning over Changbin’s arms, the latter showing something on his phone. _There_. Woojin gagged. Then cleared his throat, making the two boys look up at him. “Uuuh, I’m kinda rooming with Seungmin today,” He said, not missing the sparkle in Changbin’s eyes. He pulled a face at him, “You could at least act sad for a minute Changbin.” Changbin giggled cheekily, hiding behind Felix. Woojin couldn’t take it. “Fine I’m going, geez,” and he stomped off towards the other room. 

Felix giggled, flicking Changbin on his forehead. “You made him mad.” 

“I didn't, he's just weird.” Changbin grinned ear to ear and nuzzled his nose on Felix’s neck. Felix did a little startled shriek and fell back on the bed, with Changbin on top, his face still buried in his neck. Felix was suddenly aware of the compromising position they were in, and all too aware of the door that Woojin left open on his way. Changbin, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care at all. It was like he’s taking his sweet time, and then out of nowhere, he sniffed, like literally sniffed Felix like a dog and rubbed his face like one to prove a point. He didn’t have to be a genius or need a mirror to know that he was blushing. Felix felt his face hot, and his heart rate quicken, from Changbin hovering over him and also from the door wide open. Anyone could come in, and whoever would, they wouldn’t second guess their invasion of each other’s privacy. 

Suddenly, Changbin moved from his neck and cooed along his collarbone, Felix could feel his breath fanning against his skin, and it sent a shiver down his spine. It was so weird, but at the same time Felix liked the weirdness. Changbin looked up, eyes half lidded and meeting his in a frenzy. Felix was only human and his dictionary screamed impossible to look away when Changbin looked straight into his eyes. They did stare at each other before too, they always did. And everyone knew they did. But from this close, _never_. Felix could see how long Changbin’s eyelashes were from this close, he could make out the slight curve of Changbin’s lips and honestly he found them rather intriguing. 

“Binnie loves your freckles,” Changbin spoke all of a sudden, and Felix felt like he moved closer because Changbin’s minty breath was fanning against his lips. Felix smiled, “Lixie loves you.” 

Felix stopped breathing. 

For a moment, Changbin’s world stopped spinning. Felix meant it as a joke, because that was the only plausible explanation he could give in response to Felix saying he loved him. And Felix probably was thinking the same judging from his petrified expression. 

It was okay if it was a joke. Changbin leaned close and kissed his forehead, Felix instinctively fluttering his eyes closed. “That’s good.” Changbin let his body weight press down on the smaller boy. “Because Binnie loves you too.” 

* * *

A familiar warmth coursed through his body when Changbin woke up the next day. Woojin slept with Hyunjin and Chan, leaving the other four—Jisung, Minho, Jeongin and Seungmin sharing another room. It was only two of them, and waking up with a handful of Felix was something Changbin felt he could get used to every morning. Even though Felix was a couple centimetres taller than him, Felix liked Changbin spooning him, cuddling him like a puppy. Changbin is only a man and played into his wishes. 

“Wakey wakey,” Changbin chuckled. “Good morning, time to rise baby. Sunshine.” 

Felix groaned on his chest, curling up in a ball. “Don’t do that hyung, _don’t_ ,” Felix blinked. “Don’t remind me of that again, it was sooo embarrassing.” 

“Cute though,” 

Felix yawned, ignoring him. “You laughed as well, stop lying, hyung.” 

Changbin pulled the boy closer, Felix suddenly all too aware of how close they were. “I couldn’t just say on air how cute you were, could I?” Changbin defended. “They would start laughing about ‘Changlix’ again.” 

Felix fell quiet after that. Somehow, Changbin’s remark bothered him more than they should. “Does it make you uncomfortable?” Felix mumbled not sure if he wanted Changbin to hear him. But he did. 

Changbin asked back. “Does it bother _you_?” The atmosphere was suddenly strange, and both of them could feel the rising tension. It was like they’re both testing the waters but they didn’t know when to leap. 

“I asked hyung first.” 

Changbin didn’t meet his eyes. “I don’t want people talking about us.” 

Felix gulped in the air, visibly stiffening. “Oh.” 

“Because they don’t know about us.” Changbin continued. “They don’t know you like _I_ do.” 

Felix breathed in. “ _Oh_.” 

For once, Changbin found the right words and there was no stopping him. He would let them out, with his utmost sincerity just like when he rapped with passion. Changbin leaned in closer. “They don’t know that you got a mole under your eyes.” Changbin pressed his fingers against his cheeks and Felix didn’t even care if he blushed. Changbin moved his finger, Felix squirming saying it tickled but Changbin went on with his ministrations. He stopped at his lips. “Your lips,” Changbin had his eyes fixated on them. “Your lips dip a bit lower here, and they don’t know that.” he swiped his thumb over the pair of lips. Felix met his eyes, his own half lidded and Changbin felt strange again. He moved his thumb against Felix’s bottom lip, and pressed on it. Felix whimpered. 

“You stink of morning breath, move, I’m taking a shower.” All of a sudden, Felix pushed the older boy aside, Changbin giving him a blank stare and then turned away. Felix had a thought of pulling him back again, but he wasn’t ready to have that talk yet. Maybe Changbin could, but Felix couldn’t discard these feelings as just brotherly affection. Not anymore. 

* * *

They had dance practice again. Well, considering they had an upcoming performance in “Korea On Stage”, they were going to work their asses off getting the choreo right. Hyunjin had Chan under control and he was rather acting docile whenever Hyunjin directed a glare at him. 

“I know we had a talk about this, but don’t you think they’re acting weird?” Chan said after a while. Hyunjin subtly ran his eyes across the duo and turned back to him again. “Yes, I noticed. But remember? They’re going to sort out their own problems. And definitely they don’t need a third person to interfere.” 

“But–” Hyunjin pinched his sides. “Fuuuck okay, I got it, fine.” 

Changbin hadn’t brought up the conversation again, and knowing Felix, he didn’t either. 

“Okay we’re going to pair up, match your moves with your partner.” Hyunjin clapped his hands, pairing himself up with Seungmin. “Minho hyung, Chan hyung, you’re together. Felix, you’re going with Woojin hyung. Jisung, Changbin hyung, Jeongin, you three have to do it.” 

Felix stood on the side, Woojin following him. Changbin spared a glance at Felix, he didn’t look back. Woojin tapped on his shoulder, startled Felix looked up from his oh so interesting floor. “You’re okay?” 

“Yes?” Felix scratched his neck. He wished he knew himself. 

“You’re not good at sorting things out are you?” Woojin sighed. Felix smiled apologetically. 

“Is everything going okay with Changbin?” Bull’s eye. Felix stiffened. “You know you can tell me if you can’t do it alone, right?” Woojin placed a comforting hand, and squeezed assuringly. Felix didn’t know until Woojin said it, he really needed someone to just listen, because he can't do it alone. 

“I’ll tell when I’m ready.” 

Woojin smiled. “Anytime you feel okay.” 

Chan noticed something changed in Felix, he wasn’t so stiff as before and he was actually paying attention to the choreo and trying hard. Chan sighed relieved. It was going to be okay. 

* * *

Changbin went out to the convenience store when Felix came to Woojin. Woojin didn’t ask, he patted the empty space beside him, and with stuttering steps, Felix went to him. 

“I’m going crazy.” Felix burst. Woojin didn’t respond, cueing him to go ahead. “At first, I thought maybe I liked him more than you like all of you. And I thought maybe because he takes care of me and listens to me. He tells weird things sometimes, you know hyung? Sometimes he’d go _come here let’s hug_ and the next moment he doesn’t talk at all. And I don’t know how to act. Isn’t he my hyung and I know he’s just my hyung and that’s all he should ever be and—” Felix felt his voice cracking. Woojin took his hands in his, and rubbed comfortingly, silently saying it was okay to go on. “Is it okay to like my hyung? I don’t even know, I haven’t ever felt like this I don’t know if this,” Felix covered his chest. “If this is _like_. I don’t know, and I’m going crazy hyung.” Woojin didn’t let him say anymore, he was already pulling the smaller boy in a much needed hug. Felix hugged back just as tight, holding onto him. 

“When you feel like you’re going crazy,” Woojin ran a hand through Felix’s blonde locks. “That’s when you know you like him. We’re all crazy when it comes to love.” 

The familiar tightening of his chest seemed so warm when Felix let himself soak in Woojin’s words. 

“I won’t be the one to make decisions for you, Felix.” Woojin whispered, now caressing along his spine. “But take it easy. You’ll run in circles, and it’s okay. You’ll go crazy, it’s okay. You’ll feel like you’re alone and that’s where we come in. We’re here for you. Let your feelings take time. The more time you take, the more you’ll understand yourself.” Felix weakly nodded on his chest. 

Woojin pulled away and placed a hand on Felix's cheek. “Just let it be. Everything will be okay.” 

“Thanks hyung.” Felix sniffed. 

Woojin didn’t answer, just smiled. “I trust you.” 

* * *

The next morning, Felix woke before Changbin. Woojin had come back to their room, and last night Felix slept early. He didn’t remember when Changbin came back. 

They followed their usual routined dance practice and by evening, they were slumped tired, huddled together on the couch and the floor. Felix took his leave, saying he was going to sleep. Changbin followed after a couple of minutes, saying he forgot his phone. No one questioned his obvious lie, because when he left, his phone was lying on the floor just where he sat. 

When Changbin came to their room, Felix was sitting upright on his bed, fiddling with the skin of his thumb. It was as if Felix knew Changbin would come and he was waiting for him. That only meant one thing. 

“Can we talk?” 

Changbin checked twice if he locked the door and went to where Felix was sitting, facing him. 

“Okay. Let’s talk.” 

Felix bit his lips. He had it planned in his head, what he was going to say. But suddenly, it all turned blank and Felix didn’t have any idea what to start with. “Uuuuh….wait I actually thought it over,” He laughed nervously. “Now I don’t remember what I was going to say...I…” Felix cried out in frustration. 

“Are you serious?” Changbin eyed him, raising his eyebrows. “Okay then, I’ll just leave, call me when you remember it, whatever you were going to say.” Changbin was getting up, he really was. But then, he felt a quiet tug on his sleeves. 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Felix muttered, looking everywhere but him. “Don’t leave hyung.” Changbin sensed a tug at his heart, obviously he stayed. 

“Lixie, you can’t do that.” Changbin mouthed, softly. “You can’t do that, didn’t you push me away?” 

“I did. And I would again. But this time,” Felix let his fingers brush over Changbin’s, finally resting between them. “Don’t leave. Pull me back and make me stay.” Changbin snapped up his neck to gape at the younger, not quite believing his ears. 

“Wha-what?” Changbin inhaled a large gulp of air. 

“I’m saying that…” Felix looked unsure. Then, even before Changbin could comprehend and retaliate, Felix swooped down and peppered a chaste kiss on his palm. Changbin stopped breathing. 

“That if I push you away, please don’t let me go. It hurts, hyung.” Felix confessed. Changbin’s chest felt tight again. He scooted closer, close enough that their knees were touching. Changbin gathered all his oxygen, for whatever he was going to say. 

“Lixie?” 

Felix smiled at the name. “Yes?” 

“Look at me.” Changbin used one of his hands to rest beneath Felix’s chin, and titled his head, making him meet his firm gaze. Changbin made up his mind. Whatever fear or insecurity that Felix reflected through his eyes, Changbin promised to take them away. 

“I hope I’m not reading this wrong, Lixie.” Changbin chuckled, heart suddenly beating fast. He leaned in, till his forehead touched Felix’s midway. Felix closed his eyes probably from the embarrassment of being that close to him. Changbin could make out every minute details of his face and the more he saw the more he loved and the more he loved, the crazier he got. Changbin didn’t miss the slight pink blush dusting Felix’s cheeks, and through half lidded eyes he saw Felix’s lips tremble sweetly as he breathed out. 

“I won’t leave.” Changbin promised. “I promise. I won’t.” Felix nodded sweetly. Changbin decided to take the last step and moved his palms so that now, they’re resting on Felix’s cheeks. Felix followed his movements and lifted his hands to hold Changbin’s. 

Changbin voiced out. “I won’t leave, so….” Changbin continued, choosing each syllable with utmost delicacy. “So, would you let me kiss you Lixie?” 

Felix didn’t wait for the second breath, he leaned a few millimetres and softly pressed his lips over Changbin’s in the smallest kiss. Changbin sat there, frozen, and before he could respond, Felix pulled back, face flushed and blushing all over. He drove Changbin crazy. 

“I’m going to kiss you now. Okay, Lixie?” 

And his lips found Felix’s again, pressing closer this time. Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin’s broad back and pulled him in closer, their bodies almost touching. Changbin kissed him like the first dew in winter, as sweetly as he could, and Felix could cry from how beautiful that felt. As if Changbin was trying to say the words he couldn’t put in words and Felix accepted each and every one of them. Changbin fell back on the bed, Felix hovering on top of him. Changbin slid his hand through Felix’s hair and pushed him in, kissing open mouthed now. Felix gave a hoarse moan, and Changbin titled his head to kiss deeper. 

Felix pulled back after ages, a string of saliva connecting their swollen lips. His eyes were glazed over, half closed, and Changbin wanted to kiss him again. Felix seemed to hold the same idea as he licked his lips and dived in again, devouring Changbin’s lips, his tongue prodding his lower lip. Changbin opened up with a moan and Felix went deeper, and at this point their bodies were almost pressed into one. Felix moved his hips and brushed against Changbin. Changbin broke apart, a moan slipping past his lips. 

Their foreheads were pressed together and Felix gazed into his eyes, before falling back on the bed beside him. He laughed, and Changbin did too. Changbin’s hand ran over Felix’s before entwining their fingers. It was okay. 

“So?” Felix asked, voice coming out hoarse. 

“We’re talking about this tomorrow.” Changbin said, not missing how Felix shrunk a little. He chuckled. “But whatever we’re going to talk about, after we’re done talking, I’ll kiss you better.” Felix’s face lightened up again, and mirrored Changbin’s grin. It was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> changlix changlix changlix they’re so in love i can’t take it ㅠㅠ please love these bois <3


End file.
